


Cauchemars

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beheaded Cousins, But i'm gonna try my best, Hurt/Comfort, I know very little about the history here, Kat and Anne are my favourites fight me, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: One little word causes a whole night of chaos
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

> I've played around with Anne and Katherine's ages because... why not?
> 
> Anne is 21  
> Kat is 19

Even when someone gets reincarnated, their past life will always stick with them.

This sucked especially for Anne Boleyn. 

When your past-self had a shitty childhood and shitty family, was forced to move from your home country, forced to pursue the king while he was married by her father, was used by said king, was constantly cheated on and then beheaded for trying to get revenge all before she was 21, remembering wasn't exactly something Anne wanted to do. But, every night, she was awoken by some part of her memories. Most nights, she could shake it off and go back to sleep, but some nights, it was all too much. 

When Aragon made an off-hand comment earlier in the day calling her a witch, Anne had just laughed. The duo was known for their banter, so it didn't phase any of the other queens. However, Anne had remained unusually quiet for the rest of the day. No cheeky remarks. No inappropriate comments. Not even any protests about going to bed before midnight. She just went about things silently, a solemn look on her face.

Kat had noticed tears in her cousin's eyes a few times throughout the day, but didn't say anything. She knew that Anne didn't like talking about her feelings and Kat knew that she'd run if she tried to talk to her. It hurt her, but she left her cousin alone. For now at least.

Anne sat in her bedroom after saying a quiet goodnight to the other queens. She sat at the edge of her bed, staring out of the window. Her mind was swirling with the things people said about her. "The one with a plan to steal the man" and "The one who chased the king". She knew what history said about her and she knew that it was all lies, but it didn't stop the words from hurting. She'd never wanted to marry Henry, her father forced her to. She never meant to hurt Aragon. She never wanted any of it. She'd told Henry that she wouldn't do anything with him unless he divorced Aragon because she knew that the Pope would never let that happen. She didn't want to be his wife. She never wanted to be his wife.

By the time she climbed under the covers of her bed, she was exhausted. Thinking used a lot of energy apparently. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She opened her eyes and saw the crowd staring back at her. They were cheering. Cheering for her death. She felt the rugged grip of two men, pushing her into place as the swordsman prepared himself. The cheers got louder. Anne could see the crowd, just barely through her tears, but she could see them. They glared at her with a burning hatred for what she'd been accused of. None of it was true, but they listened to the king and her own family over her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact and sobbing quietly. It wasn't fair. She heard the crowd count down, heard the whoosh of the sword and-

Anne screamed as she woke up. She could vaguely feel tears slipping down her face, but her mind was focused on the burning around her neck. The scar. It itched and burned and felt like it was tightening. She couldn't breathe. She gripped her throat, choking on her sobs. It hurt. Everything hurt. She gasped for air, but she never received it. She didn't even hear her door slam open and all of the other queens enter her room. 

Kat knew what to do immediately. After all, Anne had done it for her numerous times. She gently pushed past the other queens and sat at the edge of Anne's bed. Her cousin barely noticed her presence. 

"Anne, Annie, come on, look at me. Please, look at me" She said softly. Anne looked up slowly, her chest heaving with each breath she tried to draw. Kat gave her a tiny smile, letting her know that she was doing well.

"Come on, breath with me. In-" She breathed in slowly, Anne barely following along

"-And out" Anne choked on her sobs as she tried to breath out. They repeated the steps until her breathing had slowed down. She wiped her eyes frantically, dipping her head so that she didn't have to face the other queens. Kat gently took her hand into her own.

There was silence. Nobody dared speak first, afraid of what the outcome would be. Eventually, it was Jane who broke the silence.

"Anne, sweetheart. What happened?" Her voice was always gentle when referring to the second youngest queen. She knew of Anne's past and she instantly acted like the mother that Anne should have had. Anne sighed softly and Kat squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I could see it. What happened to me. The crowd... there was just so many people. And they were cheering, they were cheering for it. They wanted me dead. They believed everything that Henry had told them. What my father and uncle had told them. I could see them in the crowd. They looked so... so mad at me, but they were laughing. Grinning. The crowd was chanting 'Off with her head!', but I could hear my father voice specifically. He kept screaming 'Witch!' at the top of his lungs. The cheering got louder and I could... I heard the sword swishing in the air. That's when I woke up" She explained, tears slowly slipping down her face again. Kat pulled her cousin into a tight hug, whispering something that the other queens couldn't hear.

Aragon stood, frozen. She hadn't meant for her comment to have effected the Boleyn girl so much. She had forgotten that part of her beheading was due to her father making rumours about her being a witch. Before she could even think of an apology, Anne spoke again.

"Aragon... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, past-you... you get the point. I didn't want to marry Henry, I never wanted to. He was like, double my age. My father just wanted more power and he got it. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to be known for chasing after him or for having a plan to destroy your marriage. I... I didn't want any of it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" The young girl was shaking in her cousin's arms, avoiding eye contact. Aragon didn't know what to do.

"It... It's alright, kid. I know you didn't want any of it. I could see it in your eyes whenever you were near him. You don't need to apologise. However, I do. It completely slipped my mind when I called you... that, earlier. I forgot all about it. I didn't think it had hurt you this much. I'm sorry" She surprised herself. And by the looks she was getting from the others, she had surprised them too. Anne didn't say anything, but she nodded her head slightly. 

"Are you going to be okay, Anne?" Jane asked. Anne nodded again. The queens took that as a cue for them to leave, all of them saying gentle goodnights to the girl. Kat stayed where she was, holding her cousin close.

"Please... don't leave" Anne whispered, gripping Kat's pyjama shirt loosely. 

"Never. What are cousins for?" She whispered back, gently laying herself and Anne down on the bed. Soon, the duo were sound asleep and no more nightmares were to be had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this historically accurate? Probably not  
> Is this kinda shitty? Probably  
> Will there be more Six content on my page soon? We'll see ;)


End file.
